A Reversed Fairy Tail
by llamalovesdragons
Summary: I really haven't got anything for this. But basically, Team Natsu Other Fairy Tail mages run into themselves, but they're all the opposite gender. Better than it sounds. Please R


**Hi everyone. This is my second Fairy Tail ff (my first is called Strangers in Earthland, if you don't know). Umm, I don't any of the characters of Fairy Tail, unless they're the one that you don't know, if that makes sense. Hope you enjoy the story :D**

**A note on the names: Most of the names are pretty obvious; Gray=Grace (they have a similar sounding start), Erza=Ezra (not even going to bother explaining), howver, some may not be, i.e. Natsu=Summer (Natsu is the Japanese word for Summer, hence the name) Happy=Felicity (an old way of saying happy/happiness) and Lucy=Luke (you may not consider an explanation necessary, but I do. Basically, I wanted to called her Loki, cause it's closer to her name, but a certain hot Stellar Spirit already has that name). As other characters come into the story, if I need to, I will explain their names, so on to the story.**

**A note on personalities: I've done my best to both keep the charcters the way we love them, but to give them an interesting, individual twist at the same time. The one thing I didn't account for was how catty Grace and Summer would be to each other, hahaha. AllI can say is, girls can be bitches, and if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Chapter 1**

**The True Nature of Fairy Tail**

Summer tossed her long pink hair over her shoulder and glanced at Grace out of the corner of her eye. "You're such a whore. Look at you, you can't even keep your clothes on."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, slut."

"Bitch."

"Hussy."

"Fat ass."

"Come on you two. Can't you be a little nicer to each other?" Luke asked.

The girls looked at each other sceptically, then glanced away, pouting and unamused.

"She started it," Summer muttered. "Stupid bitch should learn to keep her clothes on. Making the guild look bad. She should be ashamed of herself. "

Grace picked up her shirt and pulled it on, hiding the bandages that covered her chest. The tips of the guild crest crest peeked out of the neckline, the navy blue accented by her pale skin. "You know what makes the guild look bad?" She slung her jacket over her shoulders and pulled her black hair out of it, letting it fall against the white material. "You destroying everything that stands. People say all the time 'Oh no, don't hire Fairy Tail, unless you're looking to rebuild.'"

"It's better than them saying 'Oh that Fairy Tail is full of strippers and prostitutes.'"

"You watch what you say. I'm not a stripper or a prostitute, and you know it." Something evil gleamed in Grace's eyes. "I get it. You're just jealous that people don't mind if I take my clothes off, when none of them want you to see you topless. Guess what, honey," she smirked, crossing her arms. "It's not going to change. Girls like you are never wanted."

Summer launched herself at Grace, snarling.

Luke tried to pull them apart, but they were determined to kil each other. Helpless, he glanced at the fourth member of their team. "Ezra, a little help here?"

Ezra opened his brown eyes slowly, his scarlet hair swaying in the breeze. "Girls," he ordered sternly. They stopped midpunch. "Enough. You know I prefer to see the two of you get along." He held something out to them. "Here, have a cookie and work on being friends."

They looked at him. "There's only one cookie," Grace pointed out doubtfully.

"It's the first test you must work through as friends," he replied serenely. Summer shrugged and took it, putting the entire thing in her mouth.

Grace gaped at her. "That was my cookie!"

Summer grinned wickedly, then coughed some into her hand. "Sorry. Let's be friends." Grace gagged and stepped away as the soggy mess was offered to her.

"That's digusting. Get that away from me!" A blue light began to form around her hand.

Summer flicked her hand, the chewed up cookie being replaced by flame.

"ENOUGH!" Ezra yelled. The two girls paled, but let their magic fade away.

The fifth and final member of their group, Felicity, flew over the tree line. Summer looked at the blue cat, then shrugged and linked her hands behind her head. "Whatever. Let's head back to the guild before someone sees her." She pointed at Grace with her chin.

"Aye!" Felicity said. Grace glared at her.

Luke buried his hands the pockets of his black jeans, hiding the pink Fairy Tail crest on his left hand. His brown eyes, similar to Ezra's, but normally warmer, shined under his blonde hair. "Do you think the Master will be pissed about this?" he asked. They surveyed the damage.

Ezra's formed glowed as he changed back into his regular armour. The bottom half of his crest peeked out between the metal plates, a lighter blue than Grace's. "Hard to say."

"Who cares?" Summer said loudly. She wore a long, black sleeveless coat, trimmed in gold, that showed a fair amount of clevage, and a pair of white, three quarter pants, tied at the bottom with a pice of black material. "Anyway, let's get back. I'm hungry."

**Tada! Hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update soon, but first I need to think of girls name for Makarov. Any suggestions? Cause I've been thinking about it for the past week, and I've got nothing.**


End file.
